Academia dolce professionali
by Midinght08
Summary: AU y OOC - Pucca es nueva en la academia dolce professionali  no solo haciendo nuevas amistades sino hacieno enemistades "olle mira por donde vas novata..." "lo siento mucho no fue mi intencion" un relacion que talvez pueda cambiar...
1. Chapter 1

**hola yo soy Midinght08 mmm me gusta pucca la verdad esta en no es mi historia yo sola la subo esta historia es de una amiga muy querida llamada nere me dijo que podia subirla ya que la tiene pubricado en otra parte bueno aki esta la historia que la disfruten **

** el programade pucca no es mio, tampoco la historia son de Boo Kyoung Kim y Calvin Kim y respecrivamente  
><strong>

_**Capitulo 1**_  
>(despertador)<br>Pucca: mmmmm un ratito maaaaas mamiii (soñando)  
>(sigue sonando)<br>pucca: (se despierta) maldito despertador si tan solo son las 8:30 am... (se levanta espantada) ¡!  
>Pucca baja corriendo las escaleras...y se cae de ellas.<br>**(N/A: aam se me olvido deciros que los tíos de pucca aquí no existen aquí solo existen su tío Louis y su tía Marisa)**

Tío Louis: pucca baja mas despacio puedes tener un accidente...  
>pucca: ¬¬' (se levanta y se sienta en la silla) ¿ya tienes hecho el desayuno tía? solo tengo 10 minutos para irme...<br>tía Marisa: si querida ya lo tienes hecho...y as el favor de arreglar el despertador Louis...pucca lleva 30 minutos de retraso  
>tío Louis: si si ya lo arreglare (decidido) pucca tienes que saber la hora en la que te levantas ... despertarte es obra tuya no del despertador no puedes ser tan despistada como lo eras en la otra academia...<br>pucca: omg cierto hoy es mi primer día en "dolce professionali" ... no se para que me apuntáis hay si ni siquiera se hacer dulces (reclama)  
>Tía Marisa: pero hay también dan clases normales (dándole el desayuno)<br>pucca: si pero también obligan a saber algo de dulces, por algo se llama "dolce professionali"  
>Tío Louis: mmmmm cierto (tomando café)<br>Pucca: (metiéndose el desayuno de un golpe) auueno ia me ioooi (con la boca llena)  
>tía Marisa: pucca habla cuando no tengas la boca llena<br>Pucca: lo siento tía ... buenoooo ya me voy a dios tíos os quiero  
>Tío Louis: se te olvida la dirección (tirándosela a la puerta)<br>pucca: aam si gracias tío  
>Tíos: bye<br>**Narración de Pucca**  
>Yo, algo nerviosa me dirigía hacia la nueva academia donde seguro me esperaban amigos nuevos y simpáticos (si a algunos se les puede llamar así). En principio me equivoque de calle pero un señor muy simpático me acompaño hasta la dirección correspondiente. Cuando llegué correctamente, todo el mundo entraba hablando con amigos...menos yo (claro como no) y bueno entre sin nadie al lado mio. Echaba de menos mi antigua academia, pero claro no tanto como para reclamar dinero para volver a mi ciudad natal. Y bueno me puse a hablar con la directora, quien me pregunto si era la típica nueva chica asiática quien trae problemas (claro que no único que dijo es si era la nueva lo demás me lo imagino yo).<br>**Fin de la narración**  
>Directora: Hola ¿eres la nueva chica que viene de Japón? (rodea su espalda con sus manos)<br>Pucca: si así es señora, me llamo pucca tengo 15 años y bueno vengo a aprender  
>Directora: bueno encantada de conocerte pucca yo soy Olimpia la directora de la academia y bueno espero que puedas adaptarte a este tipo de vida ^^ (ofreciéndole la mano)<br>Pucca: (aceptando) si gracias señora Olimpia  
>directora: bueno y ¿sabes algo de dulces? (poniendo de nuevo su mano a la espalda)<br>pucca: bueno... ese es el problema que tengo que no se nada de dulces jeje (agacha la cabeza)  
>directora: bueno eso no importa aquí también puedes hacer una matricula para aprender<br>pucca: si mi tía me dijo que ya estaba hecha la matricula para aprender a hacer dulces  
>directora: pues perfecto...mira atenta Giomar ven aquí (llama a un chico)<br>pucca: que chico tan apuesto **(N/A: aam y otra cosa Abio aquí a sido sustituido por Giomar jeje y Ching se llamara Agostina)  
><strong>Giomar: Hola directora...(mira a pucca) wooow ¿eres la nueva? que chica tan linda (se da una rosa)  
>pucca: gracias por la rosa ...<br>Giomar: a sido un placer linda  
>pucca: (pensando: que chico tan amable y simpático y además de lindo)<br>directora: bueno este el Giomar uno de los chicos mas populares de la academia por sus dulces mejor calificados y esta es pucca la chica nueva... te e llamado para que ella comience bien su primer día y le acompañes hasta su aula que yo no tengo tiempo...bueno pucca encantada y espero que puedas llevarte bien con todos (se fue)  
>Giomar: bueno linda...vamos yo te acompaño hasta nuestra clase (cogiéndole la mano)<br>pucca: mu-muchas gracias Giomar  
><strong>Narración de Giomar<strong>  
>Bueno yo acompañe a la chica nueva que por cierto es linda y se ve bastante indefensa, hasta el aula pero antes de llegar en las escaleras ella choco contra Garu, otro de los mas populares por los dulces tan buenos que hace.<br>**Fin de la narración**  
>Garu: (llevaba un pastel increíble en la mano) oye mira por donde vas novata...<br>pucca: lo siento mucho no fue mi intención (mira hacia el pastel) wooow ese pastel es impresionante y el chocolate se ve delicioso pero, podrías haberle añadido mas sabores aparte del chocolate  
>Adam: bueno es que Garu solo hace pasteles de chocolate, parece cargado pero es suave y delicioso ( este es un chico que e añadido yo a la novela y es el ultimo mas popular por sus dulces de café) hola me llamo Adam y hago dulces de café , mira este es uno de mis preferidos<br>pucca: omg bueno yo soy pucca (mira el pastel) es precioso también (se le cae la baba por los dos pasteles)  
>Giomar: bueno y ahora que lo nombran ¿que tipo de pasteles son los tuyos? los míos son los de fresa<br>pucca: bueno...es que yo no se nada de pasteles y... (interrumpida)  
>Garu: (interrumpe) pues si no sabes nada no creo que puedas alcanzar un nivel apto para esta academia bueno nos vemos allí (se va)<br>pucca: … ouu  
>Giomar: bueno no le hagas caso...yo sé que tu podrás alcanzar un nivel alto tranquila (tranquilizándola)<p>

Adam: si bueno es que él es así...  
>pucca: oye estos pasteles parecen hechos por profesionales...<br>Giomar: si es que nosotros tres somos los mas populares por nuestro inalcanzable nivel...estamos en el nivel mas alto de la academia linda  
>Adam: si bueno tampoco presumas tanto jeje (aam este tiene gafas jaja)<p>

**bueno es todo comenten asi podre saber si les gusto o no la historia pronto subire el otro cap **

**Midinght08 (NG) se despide **

**bye  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**hola chicos saku con que aqui andabas e ok gracias por comentar como siempre eres un esncarto de niñas te adoro**

**ok aqui la continuación **

**el programa "pucca" no es mio ni tampoco la historia es de** **Boo Kyoung Kim, Calvin Kim** **y** **** **respectivamente**

**Continuación...**  
>Adam: bueno tampoco exageres hehehe<br>Pucca: tanto arte me impresiona ... como me gustaría comerme todos los pasteles de esta academia (pensamiento: ya pronto empezare a comerme los pasteles )  
>Giomar: haha bueno a mi al principio también me entraban ganas pero como no te controles supongo que ni tu misma podrás hacer pasteles haha<br>Pucca: si supongo pero es que...es que...es que estos pasteles los hacéis mejor que los propios pasteleros supongo que ese chico tenia razón ... no estoy hecha para esta academia  
>Adam: ya te dijimos no le hagas caso...Garu es así hasta con nosotros que somos sus amigos y bueno difícil fue hacernos sus amigos por eso te decimos que no le muestres mucha atención<br>Pucca: mmmm supongo que tenéis razón  
>Giomar: chicos no es por se aguafiestas pero es que ya tendríamos que estar en el aula jaja...<br>Adam: ala es verdad...CORRED VAMOS (se pusieron todos a correr)  
><strong>Narración de Pucca:<strong>  
>Bueno cuando ese chico tan molesto se fue nosotros tres, Giomar Adam y yo, nos detuvimos y nos fijamos que ya era ora de estar en el aula y bueno como otro cualquiera hubiera echo pues corrimos. Cuando llegamos la profesora de las tres horas de clase normal pues nos hecho una pequeña regañina hehe y... y... bueno a mi me dijo que mi primer día de clases y la nueva ya esta llegando tarde bueno da igual . Total que esas tres horas fueron las mas horribles de mi vida todo era tan nuevo para mi, no sabia en que postura ponerme así que bueno me puse derecha e insinué estar tranquila aunque estará mas nerviosa que nunca.<br>Sonó la campana al rato y nos decía que era hora del desastre o sea de hacer pasteles.  
><strong>Fin de la narración<strong>  
>Pucca: (en la mesa del aula)<br>Agostina: hola Pucca...me llamo Agostina ¿como estas en tu primer día?  
>Pucca: (levantando la cabeza) bien gracias pero... ¿como sabes mi nombre?<br>Agostina: eeem... hace un rato la profesora te lo pregunto  
>Pucca: omg cierto cierto siento ser tan grosera...<br>Agostina: haha no no tan solo no te distes cuenta, hubiera reaccionado igual que tu jeje  
>Pucca: he he si bueno supongo, am y encantada Agostina<br>Agostina: si claro igualmente bueno ¿vienes a la cocina?  
>Pucca: ¿co-ci-na?<br>Agostina: sii donde se hacen los pasteles  
>Pucca: aam sii sii vamos...<br>Se dirigieron hacia la cocina y cuando llegaron...  
>Adam: a mira ya llego ¡Pucca aquí hay sitio!... emm... emm (mira a Pucca)<br>Giomar:…  
>Garu: <strong>(NA: recuerden Garu esta en el mismo aula así que Pucca es su compañera al igual que Agostina Adam y Giomar)** tsss  
>Agostina: bueno vamos a entrar (entra) ¿Pucca? (mira hacia atrás) ¿impresionada?<br>Pucca: es-esto es lo mas fabuloso QUE E VISTO EN MI VIDA (impresionada) es tan grande y tan decorado y taan...  
>Agostina: si si ya lo sabemos bueno allí con Adam Giomar y Garu puedes sentarte hay un sitio desocupado<br>Pucca: si allá voy (se dirige hacia el asiento y se pone cómoda en el) Hola  
>Giomar: HELLO linda (le besa la mano)<br>Adam: Hola Pucca Bienvenida a la cocina (le dedica una sonrisa)  
>Pucca: (pensando: que lindooo, excepto uno) (mira a Garu)<br>Garu: hola  
>Pucca: Ya podrías mejorar tu forma de dirigirte a mi<br>Garu: ¿me vas a dar ordenes?  
>Pucca: ¡ja! ¿crees que sea necesario? si te las das tu solito con lo grosero que eres guapo (cara de burla)<br>Garu: tsss estúpida e ingenua Como son todas las nuevas  
>Pucca: (furiosa)<br>Profesora: bueno chicos hoy vamos a hacer un soufflé de tortita y bueno ya que ha venido una nueva pues vamos a darle un equipo de trabajo para que trabajen juntos (mira a Pucca) bueno haber Pucca ¿verdad?  
>Pucca: así es profesora<br>profesora: voy a elegirte un equipo de trabajo (mira para todos sitios y piensa)  
>garu: (pensando: ¿equipo? si ella misma dijo que no sabia hacer pasteles ¿equipo? haha creo que tendría mas posibilidades Michael Ruso (NA: actor ruso muerto) que ella)  
>profesora: bueno pues mira no dedicare mucho esfuerzo tu equipo será Adam Giomar y Garu<br>Pucca y Garu: ¡¿QQQQQQUEEEEEEEEE?  
>Adam y Giomar: anda mira que bien<br>Garu: no pienso trabajar con una novata  
>Pucca: ni yo con un grosero<br>Adam y Giomar: por mi me da igual , me cae muy bien hehe  
>profesora: haber Pucca y Garu a callar o se van fuera del aula<br>Pucca: si profesora (mira a Garu)  
>Garu: esta bien (mira a Pucca)<br>los dos: (giran la cabeza con repugnancia)  
>profesora: bueno manos a la obra chicos (todos empezaron a trabajar)<br>**Narración de Pucca:**  
>Bueno todos empezaron a hacer la tortita y bueno todos parecías saber hacerlo menos yo...me estaba fijando de mi grupo pero bueno creo que no me saldrá tan bien como el de ellos. Le eche todos los productos de cocina que pille y cuando termine de echar todo lo puse al horno con las demás tortitas, lo deje 5 minutos y bueno cuando lo saque parecía un espectro quemado o ceniza ...asqueroso<br>**Fin de la narración**  
>Pucca: (mira el de Adam) espectacular (mira el de Giomar) fabuloso (mira el de Garu) maravilloso (cara babas)<br>Giomar: bueno bueno ¿como te a salido pu...? ( lo mira) valla haha parece que debes practicar mas  
>Adam: si eso parece...deberías pedirle a las profesora un libro de cocina ^^<br>Garu: ¿para que se va a esforzar en hacerlo?  
>Pucca: CALLAAA (furiosa)<br>Garu: esta bieeeeen (pensando: haber que piensa la profe de esto espero que te eche a otro grupo)...

**ok eso es todo espero que les haya gustado y dejen review su opinion es importante**

**besos, cambio y fuera**

**NG**


End file.
